1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bench to facilitate stretching exercises for golfers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bench available to golfers on a golf course for stretching muscles in the legs and lower torso.
2. Background
Golf is a sport that can be played by persons of various ages and levels of physical fitness. In golf, the upper body and torso muscles are engaged less extensively than in other sports. Between intervals wherein a golfer may swing a club with which to strike a golf ball on its intended path, exertion may tighten muscles in the lower back, hamstrings, quadriceps, calves and gluteus. Such exercise may derive from walking distances, ascending and descending hills, negotiating hazards, and bending over a golf-tee. Muscle tightening may even occur from mounting, riding and dismounting a golf-cart.
Stiffness from lower body muscle tightening may lead to discomfort, fatigue, reduced flexibility for swinging the club, and possibly lead to injury. In order to prevent such consequences, the muscles of the lower body should be stretched throughout the entire round of golf. While devices for strengthening the upper torso and arms have been marketed for a considerable period of time, these devices may lack the means for proper stretching of lower body muscles and further be inaccessible during a game of golf.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an efficient, simple and inexpensive method for providing lower body muscle stretching on a golf course.
A stretching center for use on the golf course provides a wall with a ledge at its top end, a reclined plane at its front side, and a curb platform, each capable of supporting a human body. The wall has an obverse side against which the reclined plane, in the form of a bench, for example, is disposed for use by the golfer for stretching in a reclined position. The curb platform is provided, for example, against the reverse side of the wall, for use in stretching the calf muscles. The wall also has a top ridge having one or more levels for use in stretching the quadriceps and hamstrings. The stretcher may include a handle at the rear of the wall to aid the golfer in maintaining balance during the calf, quadriceps and hamstring stretches.